Un ángel enamorado
by Mary-chan Rodriguez
Summary: Los ángeles tienen prohibido el enamorarse de los humanos, un día hace años un ángel rompió esta regla y se enamoro de una humana. ¿Qué pasará con este ángel? ¿Podrán estar juntos? ¿Qué sucederá si logran estar juntos? ¿Podrán ser felices? Advertencia: Muerte de un personaje. Pareja: Gajeel x Levy


**Aclaraciones: **

**-Primero es una historia que trate que sonará triste aunque no me especializo en ese campo. Es mi primera vez escribiendo algo así uwu Espero me ayuden a mejorar. **

**-Los personajes me salieron un poco o mucho OC, sus personalidades son muy diferentes a las originales.**

**-El extra se puede tomar como un final más feliz que el que le di uwu depende de como lo vean. **

**-Espero lo disfruten, sin más les dejo el fanfic. **

-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

¿Crees en los ángeles? En este pequeño cuento los ángeles estarán presentes siempre. Cuando menos te lo esperes ellos siempre están ahí para protegerte de cualquier mal que se presente en tu vida pero no todo es tan fácil para los ángeles ellos tienen muchas reglas que deben seguir. Hay una regla muy importante que todos los ángeles deben seguir al pie de la letra, esa regla es: No enamorarse nunca de un humano.

Un día cualquiera para los ángeles ocurrió algo que impacto a varios ángeles principalmente al ángel a cargo, un joven ángel había roto la regla de oro para ellos.

— ¡Lárgate de aquí no puedo perdonarte el gran error que cometiste!— dijo claramente con molestia la líder de los ángeles guardianes.

—Por favor líder, ¡Lo que siento, pero no me arrepiento de lo que hice! ¡No es un error amar a alguien!— gritó molesto.

—Si consideras que no es un error ¿Estás dispuesto a dar tu vida celestial por esa persona? —

—Estoy dispuesto a eso y mucho más. Se lo suplico déjeme estar con esa persona hasta que muera a cambio de mis alas y mis poderes de ángel— hizo una reverencia.

—Eres un idiota, sacrificar todo por un humano que morirá pronto— hizo una pausa. —Está bien te permitiré estar con ese humano a cambio de tu vida celestial. Pero que quede claro nunca jamás podrás ser un ángel de nuevo— respondió con frialdad y levantándose de su lugar.

—Muchas gracias líder—dijo con una sonrisa.

—No creo que tengas que agradecer, de acuerdo a nuestro código—hizo una pausa— Estas desterrado del mundo celestial— dijo levantando su mano haciendo desparecer las alas de aquel ángel, luego hizo desaparecer al ahora humano del cielo dejándolo junto al humano que amaba.

—Me da algo de pena perder a un ángel tan bueno, ahora su alma no podrá llegar al cielo y vagará por toda la eternidad— dejo salir un suspiro.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-Flash Back-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

8 años antes

En una pequeña y humilde casa se encontraba un niño de 10 años regresaba a esta, el joven se llamaba Levy McGarden. De estatura pequeña, con ojos café y pelo azul, aunque no era una niña normal, hace cinco meses su actitud y personalidad cambiaron al ver a su madre caer enferma por cáncer en el colon. Una enfermedad muy letal y por eso la madre de la peli azul pasaba desde hace 5 meses en un hospital, ella esperaba todos los días la llegada de su padre para ir a ver a su madre.

—Ya llegue Levy—hablo un hombre mayor de cabello café.

—Ya estoy lista papá— camino hasta su padre y lo miro con su rostro triste pero alegre al mismo tiempo.

—Está bien, vamos— dijo simple y camino fuera de la casa para subir a su vehículo junto a su hija.

El camino fue en un total silencio desde que la señora McGarden cayó enferma no eran los mismos, ya ninguno hablaba como antes. La casa había tomado un tono oscuro y triste, su madre era la que alegraba la casa. Al llegar al hospital ambos entraron y la peli azul miro a su madre postrada en su cama apenas respirando levemente, conectada a muchos aparatos que la mantenían apenas con vida. Pequeñas lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos, el ver a su madre así era muy triste. Se acercó a ella y saco un pequeño libro para que su madre lo leyera, aunque estaba enferma todavía podía leer.

—Vaya trajiste el libro que quería gracias mi hermosa Levy— Le sonríe feliz y toma el libro sentándose con un poco de esfuerzo.

—Si mami y espero que lo puedas leer aunque si quieres puedo leerlo por ti mientras papá habla con el doctor— le sonrió a su madre aunque le costó hacerlo, estaba algo triste de verla así.

—No te fuerces a sonreír mi niña, sé que es difícil pero pronto saldré para estar contigo— le mentía y la pequeña lo sabía pero no quería ver a su hija triste.

—Yo esperaré lo que sea necesario para estar contigo otra vez— Le sonrió un poco menos forzado y le abrazo con mucho cariño dejando salir las lágrimas que antes se asomaban en sus ojos.

La abrazó con el mismo cariño, le dolía ver a su hija llorar así por ella, nunca pensó que sucedería eso. Pero no podía luchar con su destino, sabía que pronto dejaría el mundo terrenal e iría donde correspondía.

—Esto es lo que se llama amor de madre e hija— hablo una voz que solo él podía escucharse, en esa sala no solo estaban ellas. Estaba el ángel guardián de la familia, principalmente de la madre.

El ángel siempre estaba con ellos, en el cielo se les dedicaba a cada ángel una familia en particular, a él por desgraciada le había tocado una familia que comenzaba a desintegrarse poco a poco. Siempre había estado con ellos y les llego a sentir un pequeño cariño, en especial a la hija de la familia, ella era una niña muy linda y tan servicial pero cuando la madre cayó enferma esa niña alegre y con vida ahora era oscura y muy fría con las personas.

—No me gustaría ver a Levy sufrir así— dijo soltando un suspiro algo triste no sabía porque pero su corazón le dolía demasiado al ver a la pequeña peli azul triste.

Él era un ángel y debía mantener la distancia de los humano, lo sabía pero su corazón comenzaba a latir al ver a la pequeña peli azul, tal vez tenían casi la misma edad él solo e años mayor que ella. Era un ángel principiante pero había destacado mucho su alma era poderosa y podía luchar contra los demonios que querían apoderarse de las almas de los humanos indefensos.

Afuera de la habitación donde estaban madre e hija, esta última más calmada por ver sonreír a su madre y leyendo un poco para que esta estuviera tranquila y descansará un poco. Estaba haciendo mucho esfuerzo para consolarla y no quería causarle más problemas.

— ¿Cómo que solo le quedan máximo 3 días? ¡Porque no avisaron nada! —gritó molesto el señor McGarden al doctor a cargo de su esposa.

—Lo siento pero eso es lo que demuestran los exámenes, al parecer el cáncer se esparció en su cuerpo más rápido de lo que pensamos— le hablo con seriedad.

Molesto el padre de la pequeña Levy siguió discutiendo con el doctor, estaba furioso, se suponía que su esposa tenía que mejorar no empeorar. Lágrimas salieron de sus ojos, tanto furioso como triste, secó sus lágrimas al ver que enfermeras entraban rápido en la habitación de su esposa, escucho a su hija llorar y gritar "mamá".

— ¡Mamá! ¡Mamá! ¡Mamá! ¡Despierta! ¡No me dejes! ¡Me prometiste que estaríamos juntas siempre! —lloraba desconsoladamente viendo a su madre inmóvil en su cama y como era llevada a cuidados intensivos y la trataban de revivir.

—Tranquila hija, ella estará bien— abrazo a su hija con fuerza, verla así le destrozaba el corazón. Lloraba junto a ella sentados en la sala de espera, esperando noticias de la señora McGarden.

Pasaron horas esperando, el ángel estaba a la par de la señora McGarden luchando por su alma ya que era deseada por los demonios, era un alma pura y muy inocente. Y el momento llego, ella dejo de respirar el cáncer había logrado matarla. Su alma ahora se encontraba junto a él.

—Un gusto conocerla señora McGarden— hizo una pequeña reverencia ante la señora adulta.

— ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Por qué estoy vestida así? Oh, entiendo. Acabo de morir ¿verdad? —le pregunto triste y dejando caer unas pequeñas lágrimas de su rostro.

—Sí, es correcto— dijo levantando su rostro. —Soy Gajeel, su ángel guardián desde hace 8 años— le explico la situación y llevo el alma hacia el cielo donde los ángeles le recibieron. Se despidió de ella pero antes esta le pidió un favor.

—Por favor cuida de mi hija— le dijo sonriéndole y se fue con los demás ángeles mientras él caminaba a ver a la líder de los ángeles.

—Veo que el alma que cuidabas al fin llego, buen trabajo Gajeel— Le dijo con seriedad mirándolo.

—Parece que su único y último deseo fue que cuidarás a su hija, pronto se reunirá con ella— dijo con tranquilidad la líder de los ángeles guardianes Mavis.

Al escuchar las palabras de esta se sorprendió bastante. ~ ¿Cómo que se reunirán pronto? No puede ser Levy también ¿está enferma?~ su cabeza se llenó de dudas y su corazón volvía a doler.

—Como es su único deseo lo cumplirás vuelve al mundo humano y protege a la humana Levy McGarden— ordeno.

—Está bien, como ordene Mavis-sama—hizo una pequeña reverencia y volvió al mundo de los humanos.

~Al parecer esto confirma lo que sospecho, Gajeel no caigas en algo tan estúpido como el amor~ Pensó preocupada por el ángel.

Al volver lo que miro hizo que su corazón doliera más que antes, se encontraba viendo como Levy y su padre, lloraban sin descanso, al parecer recibieron la noticia. Estaban destrozados.

—Mentiroso ¡Dijiste que mamá se pondría bien! ¡Ella prometió estar a mi lado! ¡¿Por qué todos mienten así?! —golpeaba a su padre llorando sin consolamiento alguno este no decía nada.

El día pasó y ahora estaban en un funeral triste lleno de la familia por parte de madre y del padre de Levy. Esta ahora pasó a ser más sombría que antes, no hablaba con nadie ni con su padre y solo se sentaba en una de las sillas a la par del ataúd donde llevaban a su madre ya muerta.

La expresión de la chica peli azul ahora era fría lloraba todas las noches por la falta que le hacía su madre, pasaron dos semanas y ella trato de suicidarse. Aunque fuera una niña quiso acabar con su vida para llegar con madre. Pero algo la detuvo antes de cortarse sus muñecas, algo que la dejo sin palabras. Una mano la detuvo y miro que era de un chico con alas blancas y hermosas, aunque su aspecto daba algo de miedo.

— ¡No seas idiota! ¡Tu madre no desea esto! —Le dijo molesto y sintió como esta abrazaba su cuerpo.

Primer error cometido por el ángel Gajeel, mostrarse ante una humana. Segundo error abrazarla y consolarla para que se calmará y hablarle que su madre estaba en un mejor lugar. Ultimo error y el más grave enamorar de esa pequeña chica.

Pasaron los años, 8 para ser exactos, desde aquel día en que se dio a conocer a la chica. Esta ya no era tan sombría y debía admitirlo, le tomo un cariño a aquel ángel que había salvado su vida, aunque ella era la única que conocía su presencia.

—Gajeel-kun ¿Estás por aquí? —pregunto la chica entrando a la casa vacía.

—Si aquí estoy— dijo el ángel apareciendo ante los ojos de la menor. —Sabes que siempre estoy a tu lado ¿Por qué siempre preguntas por mí? —le pregunto curioso.

—Pregunto porque aún no lo creo me alegra que sea verdad que estas a mi lado— pequeñas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos y miro al mayor con una sonrisa.

—No llores pequeña idiota siempre estaré a tu lado— se acercó a ella y le seco las lágrimas con sus manos y la abrazó sintiendo como esta le abrazaba con mucho cariño.

—Gracias, enserio muchas gracias— apretó las ropas blancas del ángel y se separó un poco de él para verlo a los ojos. —Gajeel-kun quiero decirte algo— dijo sonrojándose levemente.

—Dime, Levy— le extraño la actitud de la pequeña, todavía no comprendía mucho el mundo de los humanos.

—Yo te amo Gajeel— le dijo acercándose para darle un beso al ángel ante su presencia pero este la detuvo aunque no quería.

—Levy, creo que ya te he dicho no puedo estar contigo ni con cualquier otro humano— dijo viendo como esta se entristecía. —Yo la verdad sé que te amo también pero si se entera mi líder me separarían de ti y es lo que menos quiero— le fue sincero, quería estar con ella pero el mundo de los ángeles era estricto.

—Con saber que me amas soy feliz, gracias Gajeel— le sonrió feliz y se abrazó de nuevo a ese musculoso cuerpo del mayor.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-Fin Flash Back-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ahora llegamos al inicio, Gajeel decidido por tener una vida feliz con el amor de su vida enfrento a su líder y acepto lo que ella le propuso, sabía que ahora su alma vagaría por la eternidad. Luchando por su sobrevivencia aunque sería más difícil pero le importaba poco con tal de estar con su amada.

—Levy, Levy— le llamaba emocionado, ya con su cuerpo humano pues la líder lo mando donde estaba ella. Pero no la encontraba.

Cuando entro por la sala la vio a ella desmayada en el suelo y miraba un vaso de agua tirado a la par de ella junto unas pastillas.

— ¡Levy! ¡Levy! ¡Respóndeme! ¡Maldición! —dijo levantando el cuerpo frío de la pequeña corriendo en dirección al hospital de la familia de la menor.

Llego lo más rápido que sus piernas dieron y fue atendido rápido le pidieron sus datos pero solo dio su nombre. No tenía nada más, espero muy preocupado sentado en la sala de espera y miro a un doctor dirigirse a él.

— ¿Cómo esta Levy? —pregunto alterado.

—Está bien, solo fue un pequeño bajón puedes verla— dijo el doctor serio.

Entró rápidamente a la habitación de la menor encontrándola en la cama sentada y conectada a un suero, esto le recordó como estaba la madre de esta. Cuando la menor sintió su presencia se sorprendió.

—Gajeel ¿tus alas? ¿No me digas? ¿Tú...? —pregunto muy triste, el peli negro no se merecía esto, debió haber luchado con su líder para estar con ella.

—Eso no importa ¿Cómo estás? —pregunto preocupado caminando a ella tomando su mano derecha.

—Estoy bien, pero te dije que estaba bien ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué hiciste eso? Sabes yo no viviré mucho, la enfermedad de mi madre es hereditaria y por desgraciada se desarrolló pronto en mí. Ahora ya no serás ángel por mi culpa— dejo salir lágrimas de sus ojos y lloró más fuerte al sentir como unos brazos musculosos la envolvían.

—Dije que te amaba ¿verdad? Dije que dejaría todo por ti ¿verdad? —le pregunto abrazándola fuerte.

—Pero no sé cuánto viviré ¿Aun así me amaras? —pregunto temerosa por la respuesta del mayor.

—Te amaré el resto de mi vida como humano Levy—se separó un poco de ella y beso los labios de la menor con ternura y amor.

—Gracias Gajeel, gracias. Te amo— dijo llorando de alegría.

Pasaron unas horas y ambos salieron del hospital, la pequeña le presentó a su padre al mayor le explico la situación claro omitiendo muchas cosas. Le dijo que se sentiría mejor si él vivía con ellos. El padre de Levy acepto pues al escuchar lo que el chico había hecho no lo dudo, él estaba para proteger a su hija. Así pasaron 6 meses ambos se amaban cada día más. En esos seis meses Levy estaba bien, no había vuelto a recaer por el nuevo tratamiento. Tuvieron citas durante ese tiempo, Levy quería mostrarte todo lo bueno en ese mundo, viajaban de un lado a otro. Conociendo todo Japón en un tiempo rápido. Ella termino sus estudios en la universidad graduándose de profesora para niños de preescolar, él tomo la confianza del padre de Levy y empezó a trabajar con él como vicepresidente de la empresa que manejaba. Paso así dos años, ella trabajaba en un lugar cercano de la compañía de su padre, la tenían vigilada por si recaía. Al cumplir Levy los 21, Gajeel la llevo a celebrar su cumpleaños a la playa.

—Es un bonito día— dijo Levy sonrojada viendo el atardecer junto a su pareja.

—Y lo será mucho más, ven Levy— se levantó del lugar donde ambos estaban sentados y la levanto a ella cargándola en brazos como una princesa llevándola a un lugar donde dos lámparas brillaban y en el suelo se miraba un corazón de rosas.

— ¿Qué es esto Gajeel? —pregunto sorprendida y sintió como este la bajaba con delicadeza.

—Levy— dijo viéndola a los ojos y arrodillándose en la arena. — ¿Quieres ser mi esposa? —Le sonrió y saco una caja pequeña color azul con un anillo de oro con un diamante en él.

—Gajeel— cubrió su boca y lloro de alegría, su novio era realmente romántico y era una persona muy especial. — ¡Claro, acepto! —le abrazo con mucha alegría y solo miro como este tomaba el anillo y se lo colocaba en su dedo anular.

Ambos estaban felices, sellaron el contrato con un beso romántico y apasionado al mismo tiempo, ese mismo día volvieron a su casa junto al padre de Levy. Aunque fueran mayores el señor McGarden no quería que se separaran de él. Cuando volvieron dieron la notica al padre de Levy el cual les dio su bendición sabía que Gajeel hacía feliz a su hija y se alegraba que se comprometieran.

Así paso el tiempo la boda sería en unos meses ambos se amaban cada día un poco más, Gajeel era amable y romántico de vez en cuando con la pequeña. Demostrando que la amaba cada día con un mínimo detalle diferente para ella. El día llego pronto y ambos estaban ya listos, Gajeel esperaba a su futura esposa en el altar junto con su padre. Al verla entrar con un vestido de boda le enamoro mucho más su belleza.

—Y los declaro marido y mujer, puede besar a la novia— dijo el padre que bendecía la boda.

Al escuchar esto Gajeel con delicadeza le quito el velo del rostro a su amada y le beso en los labios, en un beso dulce y lleno de amor. Se separó de ella y miro como la familia de Levy celebraba el acontecimiento. Salieron de la iglesia y celebraron la unión de ambos en casa del señor McGarden, una celebración tranquila y linda, digna de su hija.

Habían pasado ya 2 años desde que se casó con el amor de su vida y eran muy felices, ese día Levy andaba un poco mal así que preocupado la llevo al doctor. Cuando llegaron revisaron a la pequeña y el doctor salió con los resultados.

—Felicidades ¡Van a ser padres! —dijo el doctor y sonrió viendo como la menor comenzaba a llorar de alegría y abrazaba a su esposo.

—Gajeel, soy la chica más feliz del mundo, seremos padres— le beso los labios al mayor muy emocionada.

—Y yo soy el chico más feliz del mundo, mi Levy. Te amo— le sonríe y le devuelve beso con mucho cariño.

—Sé que la noticia es feliz para ambos pero quiero hablar con ustedes— dijo el doctor ahora serio.

Ambos se levantaron un poco preocupados por escuchar lo que el doctor dijo y el tono que dijo. Les explico que por la enfermedad del cáncer el embarazo era muy peligroso. Que si quería que el embarazo fuera bien tendría que estar internada los 9 meses en que se gestionaba el nuevo ser. A Levy y a Gajeel les preocupo un poco pero ellos podrían superarlo. Aceptaron las condiciones del doctor querían que él o la bebé naciera.

Levy desde ese día pasó en el hospital, la revisaban a diario para ver el avance del cáncer. Y como se desarrollaba el bebé. Gajeel cada día después del trabajo iba donde su amada no la dejaba nunca sola. Y el tiempo paso, 9 meses pronto nacería el bebé la última semana pidió permiso para estar con su esposa. Una noche escucho que su esposa se quejaba de dolor.

—Gajeel, llama al doctor creo que ya viene— dijo tocando su vientre y respirando muy acelerado.

—Tranquila vuelvo enseguida— Corrió para traer al doctor.

Este llegó corriendo y llevó a la peli azul hacia la sala de partos, donde esta sudaba frío. Gajeel después de vestirse entro y sujeto la mano de su esposa la cual le sonrió al estar con ella. Ellos no querían saber el sexo del bebé así que dejaron eso para ese día. Ambos ansiosos de conocer a su bebé. Levy entro en trabajo de parto pronto y comenzó pujar, ella decidió dar a luz natural. Algo riesgoso, pero ella no dejo que los doctores le hicieran una cesárea.

— ¡Ahh! —respiro agitado y soltó un grito de dolor, el bebé ya estaba por salir.

—Vamos amor solo un poco más— sentía como esta apretaba su mano con fuerza y sudaba a mares.

Al escuchar el llanto de un bebé ambos sonrieron, Levy estaba agotada pero volteo el rostro hacia su esposo el cual le beso la frente sudada y le apretó un poco la mano.

—Lo lograste amor, nació nuestro bebé— al limpiarlo las enfermeras, lo revisaron y el doctor revisaba a Levy.

—Felicidades es una niña sana y muy linda— dijo una enfermera con la pequeña bebé en sus brazos. Se la entregó al mayor que había soltado la mano de su esposa para tomar a la pequeña y frágil bebé.

—Mira Levy es hermosa— con cuidado hizo que Levy tomará a la bebé en sus brazos.

—Es hermosa saco tu cabello y mis ojos que buena combinación. Te amo Gajeel, y tú te llamarás Kaoru pequeña— sonrió al ver que la bebé dormía tranquila.

—Es un nombre precioso y yo también te amo Levy— le besa nuevamente la frente haciendo sonreír más a la peli azul.

— ¡No podemos detener el sangrado llévenla a emergencia pronto! — dijo el doctor preocupado y cuando Gajeel escucho esto miro a su esposa pálida y que tenía los ojos cerrados.

—Levy, ¿Levy? ¡Levy! —grito alterado al ver que no respiraba, una enfermera tomo la niña en brazos y miro como se llevaban a la peli azul y el peli negro iba con ellos. — ¡Levy! ¡No puedes irte! ¡Nuestra pequeña bebé te espera! ¡Levy! —gritaba desesperado corriendo junto a su esposa que no dejaba de sangrar.

—Ga-Gajeel… Te amo. Cuida a nuestra pequeña por los dos— Levanto con gran esfuerzo su brazo y acarició la mejilla de su esposo, sonriéndole por última vez.

—Yo te amo mucho no me dejes— dijo viendo como la mano de su esposa estaba fría y caía fuera de la camilla y ella sonreía cerrando sus ojos.

— ¡La perdemos! ¡La perdemos! ¡Señor espere aquí! —dijo el doctor entrando a emergencias tratando de revivir el cuerpo de la peli azul.

Gajeel sintió que su mundo se derrumbaba, el amor de su vida acababa de morir, él lo sabía pero trataba de pensar que era un sueño. Un doctor salió después de unos minutos y se acercó al peli negro.

—Lo siento, ella murió el cáncer avanzo demasiado por el embarazo y es un milagro que la bebé este viva porque era un embarazo con 10% de probabilidades— dijo sincero el doctor pero eso ya lo sabía, solo se engañaba a él mismo. Sabía que su esposa empeoraba de salud.

—Gracias, la bebé ¿está bien? —le pregunto sin verlo a los ojos y este solo le dijo que sí. — ¿Puedo ver a mi esposa? — le pregunto a punto de llorar.

—Claro—dijo dejando entrar al peli negro.

El peli negro entró y lo que miro termino de romper su corazón su esposa inmóvil, pálida pero sonriendo. Estallo en llanto y se acercó tomando la mano de su esposa arrodillándose cerca de la camilla y apretando la mano fría de su esposa ahora muerta.

—No estés triste mi amado Gajeel— dijo la voz de Levy y levanto el rostro, ahí se encontraba Mavis y Levy.

—Levy solo quiero decirte que en todos estos años he sido muy feliz. Que cada día te amaba mucho más eres mi vida. Cuidaré a mi hija y la criaré como tú lo hubieras hecho. Te amo mi amor— dijo triste tomando la mano de su amada.

—Te amo y siempre lo haré Gajeel. Sé que nuestra hija será feliz a su lado. Cuídala mucho y amala por mí por favor. Te amo mi Gajeel, mi amor. Sé que pronto nos encontraremos— Le sonrió a su esposo y le acarició la mejilla derecha con su mano.

Ambos se acercaron y se dieron un beso de despedida, Mavis, había roto una regla pero al ver como se amaban ambos decidió recibir un castigo por ver que se despedían.

—Es hora de irme. Nos vemos Gajeel, mi amor— Le beso de nuevo en los labios y su alma desapareció por completo dejando solo a Gajeel.

—Nos vemos mi amada Levy. Prometo que amaré a nuestra hija por ti y que nunca amaré a nadie más que a ti y a nuestra hija— dijo dejando salir lágrimas de alegría y tristeza.

Después de eso salió de la habitación con los ojos rojos, camino hacia donde tenían a los bebés y visualizo a su hija que dormía tranquila. Sonrió para sí mismo, pensando en su esposa. No podría llegar a amar a una humana tanto como ella, su corazón se fue con ella pero a la vez seguía en él para amar a su hija. También sabía que el corazón de su esposa siempre estaría con ellos.

-.-.-.-.-Fin-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-.-Extra-.-.-.-.-

— ¡Papá! ¡Papá! — gritaba emocionada una niña peli negra, ojos café de 5 años muy alegre abrazando a su padre.

— ¿Qué sucede Kaoru? —pregunto preocupado dejando a un lado el papeleo que leía.

—Solo quería hablar contigo ¿si podemos ir a ver a mamá?— le pregunto sonrojada y desviando la mirada.

—Está bien vamos mi linda Kaoru— cargó a su hija y fue al auto colocándola bien y con el cinturón de seguridad.

Con calma, se dirigió al cementerio donde estaba enterrada su esposa. Estaciono el auto en un lugar cercano y bajo a su hija cargándola en brazos. Camino por el cementerio viendo las tumbas dirigiéndose a la de su esposa. Cuando llego bajo a su hija la cual había llevado con ella un ramo de rosas azules, que anteriormente habían comprado en una floristería.

—Mi amor vinimos de visita hoy. Kaoru y yo te trajimos unas rosas para decorar tu tumba— dijo Gajeel tocando la tumba sintiendo el frío mármol en sus dedos.

—Mami hoy saque todos los puntos en mi examen y te lo vengo a dejar para que lo mires— dijo emocionada la pequeña dejando el pedazo de papel junto a las rosas.

— ¿Lo logras ver? Nuestra hija es muy inteligente como tú y te ama mucho tanto como yo. Te extraño mi Levy— no aguanto mucho y empezó a derramar lágrimas en las rosas.

Al ver esto su pequeña comenzó a llorar junto a él. Viendo la tumba de su madre con tristeza, es cierto no la conoció pero sabía que si ella estuviera presente la amaría incluso más de lo que lo hace ahora.

_—No se preocupen mis amados, estoy siempre junto a ustedes— dijo sollozando una voz que nadie podía escuchar. Esa voz era la de Levy que gracias a Mavis había logrado convertirse en ángel guardián y protegía a su familia desde que termino su entrenamiento. _

El alma de la ahora ángel se unió al abrazo de aquellos dos, llorando junto a ellos. Era triste, quisiera decirle que estaba con ellos pero esa era la única regla que no podía romper para estar a su lado.

_—Los extraño mucho pero siempre estaré con ustedes. Los amo Gajeel y Kaoru—dijo sonriendo compartiendo aquel abrazo lleno de amor y tristeza. _

Y así termino la visita a su tumba aunque fuera raro ambos se sentían felices ahora, sintieron más calidez en aquel abrazo. Gajeel sabía que Levy seguía con ellos, los tres se dirigieron nuevamente a su casa. Más felices que minutos atrás, Levy estaba feliz de estar con ellos. El destino le deparó eso y no se quejaría. Pensó que no los volvería a ver pero el destino le ayudo a que se reunieran de nuevo. Solo te tocaba ver crecer a su hija, y ver envejecer a su esposo. Pero algún día podrían estar juntos de nuevo. Era la esperanza de los tres.

-.-.-.-.-Fin-.-.-.-.-

**Gracias por leeer espero lo hayan disfrutado nwn. Los leeremos pronto en otro fic de esta pareja que adoro tanto. Bye bye~**


End file.
